warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Montonius
You are AMAZING You good sir are absolutely amazing. I come to this wiki almost every day to brush up on my fluff and on the recent activity feed all I see is you going hard at it making sure everything is accurate and adding new things for us W40k fluff junkies. I just wanted to give you my thanks for your dedication and hard work. - Chris B Fantastic Job While I'm not a registered user here, I just wanted to say thanks for all the impressive work you have laid down the past year or so. I frequented Lexicanum much more, when 40k wiki lost most of it's detailed articles, but now as I see all these impressive changes, I can't resist going back here! Thank you. - David For gods sake, man, you should start writing for Black Library! At least give it a shot! Excellent Quality on Warhammer 40k Wiki I've seen some of the pages that you've personally made, and I am simply STUNNED by the quality of your work. Please keep it up. You have the Emperor's blessing. Thank you! Hi, Montonius! I'm a regular reader of both the Lexicanum and the Wiki. I chose the wiki over the Lexicanum because of the Wiki's superior information. Just like to extend my gratitude for all your hard work. And Thank You for noticing Lord Revan! I am hoping to make the 40k Wiki the number one source for Warhammer 40k information in the months to come as I continue to revamp the wiki from top to bottom. Please stick around and keep contributing, we will only get better! Montonius 04:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Love U Alright Brother, Just wanted to say well done & keep up the good work, loving the site, Im new to WH40k, I've just read the first 5 books or the Horus Heresy & I'm HOOKED. Been on the site all day getting myself up to speed, and its largely due to this quality site. Keep up the good work man, love it. Peace Out Man. Mark (Native of Liverpool, England) Thanks and Congrats on Wiki Hi Montonius I dont edit here but I do read the articles. Just wanted to say thanks to you and all the editors of this wiki. Its became my fav source for 40k info the Primarch and Legion (particularly Thousand Sons,Emperors Children & Magnus) pages are particularly top notch they have great detail and a good amount of pictures. So thank you. 17:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Granted You are now an administrator, for showing constant dedication to the website and holding a consistent high-quality standard with your edits. Use your new powers well. Blade bane 02:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC)BBsig Hello Hi. I'm Wendy, a Helper with wikia. Somebody contacted us about some spam that they had seen on the Black Templars page; I tracked it down to User:SniperGhost, who had replaced your Template:Reflist with nonsense. I wanted to let you know I had undone his/her edit, but I will leave it up to you to follow this wiki's policies in terms of what, if any, block isi appropriate. Let me know if you have any questions. -- Wendy (talk) 01:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Locked Article Policy Why are so many pages locked? Makes it pretty hard to improve the wiki. Ted Ernst 23:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) In answer to all of the past and future questions on this topic, less than 5% of the articles on this wiki are sysop-locked. This has been done to stop the near-constant vandalism that was running rampant before I became primary administrator. It will remain the policy of this wiki indefinitely, or until I see a significant drop in attempted vandalism on highly popular or highly-trafficked articles. If you wish to make a legitimate edit to a sysop-locked page, simply leave me a note and explain, in as detailed a manner as you can, what changes you wish to make. If I deem the changes appropriate, I will unlock the article for you to complete your edits, after which you will leave me another note indicating you are done so that I can re-lock the article. I apologise for the cumbersome nature of this system, but with only a single administrator and constant vandalism, this is the only system that has proven effective in preventing immature people from destroying quite a lot of hard work on a whim. Montonius 23:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oi, you've locked Zeist Campaign...and you have grammatical & wikilink errors in it. Mind unlocking it so that other's can fix them? -Wulfenbach 19:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree that the locking can be a bit overboard. Protecting pages is all well and good, but there's stuff like double redirects that are locked. --LegacyCWAL 20:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) It is a small price to pay to stop the constant vandalism. The locks will remain indefinitely. Montonius 22:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough. --LegacyCWAL 22:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::An honest question (because I really don't know the answer) - what about more semi-locking stuff, where only registered users can edit the pages? Would that work? --LegacyCWAL 20:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::No, the vandalism is often conducted by users who register so they can vandalise. Montonius 07:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, gotcha. I'll stop bothering you about it now. I hope I haven't been too annoying :) --LegacyCWAL 18:55, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Magnus the Red Just a note to propose editing this page to reflect newer info from HH12 "A thousand sons". For instance, he was not born a cyclops, he lost one of his eyes by looking into the Empyrean. Tissue and smooth skin grew where the eye and socket used to be. RegisteredContributor 22:00, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I further edited the page, thanks. RegisteredContributor 20:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Chapters Needing Work On with the fun! Might as well take a look first at the List of Space Marine Chapters and get that tweak'd to spec. :Monty, before I go commenting some of your new fixes as weird, what's the new pattern for List entries? Are you going to stick with the Name - Blurb - Page link pattern that most of the list has, or are you going to go with the one you've set up for Alpha Legion and Emperor's Wrath? -Wulfenbach 05:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *Alpha Legion - fixed. *Angels of Fury - fixed. *Avengers - fixed. *Crimson Castellans - fixed. *Dark Tusks'' - fixed. *Destroyers - fixed. *Desert Lions -'' fixed. *Emperor's Children'' - fixed. *Emperor's Wrath - fixed. *Emperor's Wolves - fixed.'' *Grief Bringers - fixed. *Halo Dragons - fixed. *Imperial Hawks - fixed. *Imperial Ravagers'' - New add. Messed up page ref. ''-'bach. *Imperial Talons - Missing. *Inceptors - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach.'' *Iron Hearts - No page link. *Iron Lords - fixed. *Knights of Blood - fixed. *Luna Wolves - fixed, redirected to Black Legion. *Lords of Wrath - fixed. *Novamarines - fixed. *Purple Stars - No page link. *Rampagers'' - fixed. *Reclaimers - No page link. *Sable Swords - fixed. *''Silver Guards - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *Sky Sentinels - No page link. *Sons of Justice ''- New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *Sons of Horus - fixed, redirected to Black Legion. *Sons of Vengeance - No page link. *Sons of Ulthunas - fixed. *Star Phantoms - fixed. *Storm Wings - missing. *Taurans - fixed. *Terror Tigers - No page link. *The Nameless - Missing. *Thousand Sons - fixed. *Thunder Barons - No page link. *Tiger Claws - fixed. *Valedictors - No page link. *Violators - No page link. *Wolf Brothers - fixed. British Spelling Bloody hell. Well, that's embarrassing, since I'm a Canuck and we do still stick to the British spellings for the most part. My spellchecker is set otherwise it seems, and foolishly I trusted it without thinking. I'll alter it and stick with the proper spelling from now on. -Wulfenbach 06:46, July 20, 2010 (UTC) M'kar, Magnus, Emperor 1. I think the current Canon conflicts regarding M'kar have to addressed in the article. According to "Chapter's Due" Calgar imprisoned M'kar in the fort for 60 years. According to the Blood Angels Codex, M'kar was out and about and chasing after Mephiston at the time. Until GW fixes this discrepancy, it should be made clear in the article. 2. In Magnus's page, some of his later history and his dispute with Ahriman (after Ahriman goofed big time) should be pointed out? 3. Emperor page - something about his appearance (pre-Golden Throne) should be added. There's also significant info and questions not addressed: his Webway project should be mentioned. Why keep it secret from the Primarchs? Why was there a Webway portal on Earth to begin with? Also, why did he withhold info about the true nature of the Warp from the Primarchs etc etc (I don't know the answers to these ?? but I think they should be pointed out). There's also conflicting info on various pages regarding the star child and the working of the Astronomican. Which one is true: A. Emperor originates and directs the beacon, psykers amplify it. B. Psykers originate and amplify the beacon, Emperor directs it. I think A. is more likely? Also in various pages the beacon range is given as 50000 or 70000 light years. Which is correct? Cheers RegisteredContributor 17:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanx, I will make some changes soon, also another point: I think the role of Kor Phaeron in the corruption of Word Bearers + Horus Heresy should be addressed. Apparently he was the first traitor and the one who corrupted Lorgar (being Lorgar's closest advisor and spiritual counselor). I know all this will be addressed in HH14 "The first heretic" by Demski-Bowden, but until it comes out in November maybe something could be added. RegisteredContributor 17:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Made some edits on M'kar and Magnus. Removed some details that probably belong elsewhere. (About the planet Prospero and the Battle of Prospero). RegisteredContributor 20:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) no problem mate :) For russ! For the Wolftime! 16:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) You're a wiki wizard.. I've got to say, you're a fluff god. It makes me look like I'm still at "see Spot run" levels. Thanks for editing my own edits! Bumbles the Time Lord 07:12, August 12, 2010 (UTC) That's why I don't get paid the big bucks! Montonius 06:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Adeptus Mechanicus Iron Citcle and other Wh40k pictures Hi and thanks for your help. I have question about Wh40k pictures.Can Russian Wikipedia use pictures from that site in Warhammer40k articles? Only if the proper licenses are used for Games Workshop intellectual property. Montonius 18:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Ey, Monti. No response? Not even a,"Beat it, I don't care"? Mafia Mettaur 01:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately there are not enough editors (i.e there are none save me) here to carry out such projects. Most of the entries you described actually have full descriptions on the Wiki, but they are located on the conglomerate pages ("Weapons of the Imperium, Vehicles of the Orks, etc.) rather than in individual entries. As such, those kinds of pages would lie at the very bottom of my list of current priorities for the wiki. However, feel free to fix whatever stubs you find. Montonius 03:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Ability to edit pages? Hello Montonious, I know I may seem new here, and in a sense, I am, but I would just like to know where the edit buttons have gone on all of the pages?(I am certain they were removed, and for good reason, but I just wanted to confirm this suspicion with the person who seems to be the leading authority here) While I have no need of such features yet, at this late of an hour when I created this account on a whim, I am certain that such a feature will become desired when I actively seek out spelling and grammatical errors, big and small, and quite possibly devote some time to contributing an Article on the 4th Company of Ultramarines to this wiki. I look forward to your response, and in advance I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this question. Courage and Honour! 03:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Cpt. Uriel VentrisCourage and Honour! 03:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Interix error "The Interex were later destroyed by the Imperium of Man's Great Crusade, at some point before the war against the Auretian Technocracy began." "The Interex were ultimately destroyed by the Imperium after hostilities between the two human civilizations began" There is no reference to the Interex ever being destroyed, not even in off hand comments from the authors. And given the Interex where one of the furthest out contacts made by the Crusade, they could easily still exist outside the boundries of the Imperium, expecially given the evens of the Heresy Novels after the contact which completely distracted the Imperium and the Crusade from this region of space. These portions of the Interex article and any other references of the Interex being destroyed really should be removed as not being accurate, nor having any citable support. The Kinebranch article would also need the same edits to remove similar errors. Cliveklg 09:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Regarding your Message Hey man, Im really into 40k fluff and I decided to start contributing to the wiki just today. Pardon my newbishness, Im not familiar with the wikia controls yet. Just keep leaving me messages if I should change more stuff, this first article on belial is just me kind of learning the format. I added the source btw. Kration 09:45, November 18, 2010 (UTC) An offer... Hi there, I'm Heatedpete, an admin on the Battlefield, Medal of Honor and Homefront wikis. I was browsing some of your pages a bit ago, and was wondering whether adding some navigational templates (such as the ones here and here) would be of any use to this wiki. If so, i would love to help out creating a few templates to assist the wiki, as over time i have gained a good deal of wiki coding expericne, and hope to improve the place further. If you agree, please reply soon. HP - 18:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll create a mock-up template for you to see. However, if you don't mind, I'll create something like a Template:Weapons of the Space Marines template, as that'd be easy to create with links to the relavent pages. Just a question, should I create the template similar to the current colour scheme or just a plain black headed scheme? Heatedpete - 18:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Quick Mockup Right, i created a quick mock-up template to see what you think: The v, d, and e buttons on the top of the template simply allow a user to view the template page, edit it and discuss about it on the talk page. To add it to a page, you'd simply place at the bottom of the page, and the template would show up when saved. Seeing as this is a good way of finding articles on the page itself, I'd personally roll it out on any page on the template. Let me know what you think. HP - 18:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Right, i'll have to try and work around the Template:Tnavbar to find the vde stuff. But for the theme, go to Special:Themedesigner. That's where the tools for changing the theme are. But if in doubt, ask User:JoePlay. He did the theme for the red Dead Wiki and the Battlefield Wiki, so he'd easily be able to create a good look. But anyway, i'll get onto the template stuff ASAP! Oh, and don't delete a template entitled Template:HP. That's for a signature HP - 20:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, go to , and thhere you can change the settings. Also, visit here for some tips on the theme designer. HP - 20:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the notice I'm usually on Sporewiki, where writing about your own opinions and thoughts is highly encouraged, so I guess I assumed it was the same here. I don't really mind. Spriggs077 Just Sayin' my Bit, Say Yours! 07:43, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I notice you make a lot of quality edits. I left a section in the talk on the Officio Assassinorium page about the Vanus clade. Look over it when you get a chance? I'm no good at editing. Just facts. On the Ball Hehehe, I make one edit to a page and you totally revamp it. Nice work. Bearded Hoplite 22:42, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Salamanders One thing I noticed is that the Salamanders Space Marines do not have any second founding. They are "suspected" of being the founders of the Black Dragons. The 'storm clouds' or whatever, are not successors of the Salamanders. I'm not sure where that information came from, but it is certainly not canon. The Black Dragons barely are recognized as one, but do what you will. Just a heads up, everything else on the site looks great. Valkyrie Hi, First I Would Like To Thank You For Your Great Work Seems Like Your Pages Are A Lot More Detailed Than Others(No Offense!) Therefore,I Would Like Some Help On The Valkyrie Page! SuperTechmarine 16:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sources Which page would that be? - 12:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Badab Should I add a page for the planet Badab, or can it be incorporated in the Badab War page? Defiantboy81 20:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Imperial Fists Hello. Can you edit/add to the Imperial Fists/Rogal Dorn/wherever-it-may-concern, so that it clearly states that Ian Watson's "Space Marine" is to be considered outdated and no longer fluff. This is official - when they re-released it, which happened about a year ago (methinks), they added the "Heretical Tome"-stamp to the back of it, meaning it is no longer to be considered canon. Official Article on Heretic Tomes, link to Black Library Online http://www.blacklibrary.com/SiteImages/product-faction-icons/heretic-tomes.jpg Also, thank you for your work - The Emperor knows your name. --Peter Christian Brincker 03:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Addendum: Nitpicking, I know, but now I noticed it and now it annoys me. Under Lo Chang, it says: "Appeared in the out-of-print novel Space Marine by Ian Watson." It is now in print again, as a print-on-demand. Best regards! blood ravens additional information I have recently been reading the dawn of war series book(aswell as others) and have noticed on the blood ravens page that some information could be added to the home worlds section of the main article to add some more detail on some missed or excluded recruiting worlds which are mentioned to have blood trials taking place on these worlds during the novel Ascension from the dawn of war series of books. A brief paragraph that could be added to the page could include Rahe's Paradise as a former recruiting world of the blood ravens that was destroyed via exterminatous after it was discovered to be an ancient Necron tomb world called by the eldar Lsathran's Shield (the name referring to an ancient creation of the eldar that caused the slumbering necrons to believe that the eldar still had a strong presence in the galaxy). Although the disasterous awakening of the necrons caused the destruction of the planet on this final trip 6 possible initiates were found to be suitable to become possible space marires. Also that a current still functioning recruiting world(or atleast by its last mentioning in the book) is Trontiux III Also it should be noted that by the recruitment of Ckrius (who completed his tranformation into a blood raven at the end of the book Templar) the the blood raven's are more than willing to select possible recruits from any of the world which they currently are performing operations which could be seen more as a secondary form of recruitment compared to that of the blood trials as it seems that Ckrius did not go through the blood trials but was initiated due to his observed combat on Tartarus. This form of recriutment cause present the chapter with some additional recruits but not enough to sustain the chapters operations. Aswell it may be added that Chaplain Prathios had thought that due to the blood ravens falling numbers changes to the recruiting process may be needed to bolster their deminished numbers First Founding Legions Montonius, Thank you, thank you...thank you! (He says graciously, taking a bow...) It's been a challenge, but I finally think we've got all of the First Founding Legions up to snuff, but of course there's always more to do! I'll start going through each Primarch and Legion homeworlds and ensure they are either created or brought up to snuff. I'll let you know which ones I need unlocked, if any. And when I get around to it, I'd like to hit up the Astral Claws and Red Corsairs. Oh yeah! No rest for the weary! Algrim Whitefang 15:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Thanks and a question Just like to thank you and all the other hard workers here at the wiki especially the pictures in the primarch's section. im new to the wiki but have an expansive knowledge of the Great Crusade era. EDIT: Found the edit button. I feel retarded right now. Kirbycollin1 02:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Kirbycollin1 Disclaimers Instead of adding all that text, you can just put on the article, and get the same effect 'RandomTime' 10:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, legally you cannot do that when dealing with Games Workshop, which has a very specific legal policy regarding the use of its IP which requires this format. Montonius 10:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Really? A template adds all of the text you had to the article in question 'RandomTime' 10:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::We do not have such a template. If you can create one using the proper legal requirements as specified, by all means, please do so. Montonius 10:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ahh, sorry for the confusion, but that's exactly what I did with Disclaimer 'RandomTime' 10:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::The main advantage of using a template is that, if in the future requirements change, you'd have to go one by one and change every article with the old text, with a template, you can just edit it, and everything will be updated 'RandomTime' 11:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Eldar Page Minor Edit Hi I was originally going to ask why theirs so many blocked pages but searched your talk page first so my question is this, could you please change this sentence on the eldar page 'In the sense that ''Warhammer 40,000 races are derived from the earlier Warhammer Fantasy universe, the Eldar are derived from the High Elves of the Warhammer World, except for the Eldar who are the equivalent of the Wood Elves.' too the below 'In the sense that Warhammer 40,000 races are derived from the earlier Warhammer Fantasy universe, the Eldar are derived from the High Elves of the Warhammer World, except for the Eldar Exodites who are the equivalent of the Wood Elves. I believe the word itself is likely in the article but has being hidden under the picture something that regularly happens on wikis, thanks and is their any articles in particular that need editing im only too happy too help if I can.--DC 00:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC) That word is already in the article. If a picture is blocking part of the paragraph simply adjust your broswer zoom levels. That should get rid of the problem. Montonius 03:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Firstly I want to thank you for your massive contribution to the "WH40K Fanbase". Secondly I would like someone to remove the awesome Marcaeno from the "Notable Foes Defeated list" in the article about Sarpedon as Marcaeno had actually defeated Sarpedon but was saved by Eumenes. I'd edit it myself if I was worthy which I am not since I just signen up here. Anyways it's not my call and it's no demand. Cheers. Hi Montonius! I was trying to sign up for an account, but it said: "we are unable to register you at this time." What should I do? -From Sam, Player of Chaos Space Marines. No Idea. Montonius 16:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia Feature - Chat Hi! I'm Nic, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Nic (talk) Warhammer Video Games Listed on front page? Hey, my name is Tae and I am Wikia's Category Manager for gaming. I just wanted to touch base and see if you guys would consider making the Warhammer 40k video games more visible on the front page. They're fairly popular and are drawing a lot of new fans to the Warhammer 40k universe. Also, there's a good chance that Space Marine will draw a lot of attention when it releases this fall, so we want to make sure people looking for info on that game are channeled here for more information on the Warhammer universe. We think this wiki is a terrific resource and we just want to make sure we're also pulling in gamers who might be getting their first dose of the 'verse through the video games. Please let me know what you guys think. And also, let me know if you have any questions or requests. Always happy to help. tae (talk) 19:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :I think you guys are doing a good job of documenting the video games, so there's no need to radically alter the design or layout of the wiki from what I can see. I was just suggesting that perhaps they could use better visibility on the front page. I think a good compromise is to treat this wiki as the official repository of all things Warhammer 40k, and use individual pages for the games themselves. For instance, we can build spacemarine.wikia.com as the wiki for the upcoming game, so people can use that for information purely about that title, and this wiki can be there to inform and educate people who would like to know more about the overall universe. If you'd like, we can do a couple of various things to the wiki, such as designing a background, creating a slider and the featured article rotator that you mentioned. Just let me know if you'd like any help and I can have a memeber of our team come in and help you. Thanks for responding, and again, I'm here if you ever need anything. tae (talk) 21:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Absolutely. Putting in request now and one of our team members will be in contact with you soon to discuss the details. Thanks. tae (talk) 23:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Content Team Help Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. From what I've heard so far, you contacted Tae about a brand new design for the wiki, and I'm here to help you making that a reality! Here's a list of things I'd like to change: #I was thinking of uploading an all new wordmark, with the word "Wiki" in it so the wiki has a logo of its own. #Secondly, I'd like to create a new skin with a new colour scheme and a background that fit Warhammer. #Lastly, I'd like to entirely revamp the mainpage and include a mainpage slider, content links, a featured video and more. So, what do you think? You can contact me here. As soon as I get a green light I'll get started! Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :The skin and wordmark sound good, though there are some things on the current mainpage that I'd rather not have on the new one. First of all the disclaimer. Wikia already has a disclaimer in the footer, and the wiki is legally covered so there's no need to add such a large disclaimer to the mainpage. Perhaps we should just include a link to a disclaimer page? Secondly the Ork image; is there a specific reason you want that included on the mainpage? Because I don't think it'll really fit. Also, the explanation of the wiki is definitely too long. That's a SEO-killer, so I'd like to turn that into a link too. Naturally, I'm not going to exclude sections without community approval, so if you really want those sections there I'll add them. Thanks! Mark (talk) 19:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds good. I'll finish the mainpage and skin by today, and the wordmark is probably done tomorrow. Mark (talk) 12:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::The wordmark is slighly delayed, but I expect it to be done by tomorrow. The mainpage and skin however, are done. Here's an example of the new skin and here's an example of the mainpage. I think it's best if I just put them online, and then we can discuss any changes. Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Everything's online! If you'd like anything changed, just ask! Mark (talk) 21:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::I've added the icons (I forgot to upload them :P), the Creating Content page has been created and the opening crawl has been added (I thought you meant the "everyone can edit" section). Thanks for the compliments, I really appreciate it! Though all this wouldn't have been possible without the amazing work you and the community have done on this wiki. It is great to see a wiki thrive like this, with such an amazing community! Also, if you ever need my help, don't hestitate to ask! Mark (talk) 22:01, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Fix'd. Mark (talk) 22:11, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::That should update itself. Mark (talk) 13:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Grey Knights & Siege of Vraks Hey Montonius, Once again, thanks for the accolades. Glad I was able to help on the Unification Wars page. A couple questions; would you allow me access to the Grey Knights page? I don't want to edit anything, as far as the info for them. But the overall layout needs to be cleaned up a bit. I love all of the excellent pics that you added, but it looks a bit cluttered. Would you let me add them to a picture gallery instead. I also have some more excellent artwork to add this page if you would allow me. Also, the Siege of Vraks page - what can I say - this large article is going to be a monumental undertaking. So, you basically want me to leave the content you have and add more info as far as the history for it, for each chapter of the story, correct? I'll do my best. Been working on it, but man oh man, is there a lot of info. Going to be one of the largest pages on this wiki when we're done with it! Hopefully, afterwards it will be the most informative wiki page of this conflict on the web! LOL! Anyways, let me know what you think. I may bug you later on, to let me have access to other pages as well. I went through many of the different Xenos pages as well (i.e. Orks, Eldar, Dark Eldar ect.) and man, do some of them need some serious work! You weren't lying when you said this is a never ending process! But that's okay, I like a challenge. While working on the Siege of Vraks stuff, I'm also working on revamping a lot of the Orks content. I'll let you know if there is anything I need access to. Thanks for letting me help out! And as always...keep kicking ass as our first-rate senior mod on this wiki! Just wanted to let you know I greatly appreciate all of your efforts to help make this wiki, potentially the preeminent WH40 wiki on the web! Algrim Whitefang 19:08, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Greetings from Spanish Wikihammer 40k thumb|right|320pxHi Montonius; i'm Lord Eledan, one of the sysop of the spanish version of Wikihammer 40k. First I would like to congratulate you for your excelent work in the last 2 months. This wiki don't looks the same! I wanted to contact you to tell you that we have established interwiki language to you on our cover. I would ask that you also set a interwiki to us. es.Wikihammer 40k Furthermore, since both wikis are progressing quickly, maybe we can share content, ideas or anything else. Working together we can achieve much more. I await your response. A greeting! Master Inquisitor Lord Eledan 17:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Greetings from Spanish Wikihammer. About the Interwikis Hi! How are you? About the Interwikis, its easy to set it. In the front of Spanish Wikihammer 40k, we set one in source mode; putting the following to the bottom of the page: en:Warhammer 40k Wiki If you are so kind, can do the same for us, by following this on the bottom of your front in source mode too: es:Portada Also, you can do the same in all the articles that we both have, putting the same thing of the front but with the Spanish name of the article. Example: es:Ultramarines We go while making do. What do you think? I think that it would be good for both wikis. Greetings Postscript: Sorry for my bad English Lord Eledan 16:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) You still having issues with the editor? Just got your note, I'll be passing it along to our team and someone should be contacting you shortly to, hopefully, help you clear the issue. Let me know if you need anything else! tae (talk) 21:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Just talked to a member of our community team and they're requesting that you send in a note via our Special:Contact page. That'll give them a way to track your request. Hope that helps. tae (talk) 21:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Glad to hear it, man. Hopefully that bug doesn't rear its ugly head again. tae (talk) 22:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Path of the Seer Hello, this is my first time getting involved in a Wiki of any sort so forgive my noobish-ness of shiney effects/ proper knowledge of where to place this comment. Anyway, I have just finished reading the book Path of the Seer by Gav Thorpe and the book has further explained (but not completely) the battle for Alaitoc between the Eldar and Imperium of Man. From what I've read on your wiki page, the Space Marine chapter was unknown but in Path of the Seer, the Space Marine chapter is reveiled as Sons of Orar. Also, the apparent, but not completely clear, reason for the large attack on Alaitoc was from the sacking of an Imperial civilian convoy by a group of Alaitocii Rangers and Outcasts. Lastly, it was prophesied by a farseer of Alaitoc that the battle would end in favor of the Eldar after a long and brutal struggle. The ultimate outcome will be clear when the last book (Path of the Outcast) of the series is released September of next year. For further proof of this, without reading the book, you can check these two links -- http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Alaitoc#.Tq-iqEMg_lY http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eldar_Craftworlds_(Warhammer_40,000) RE: Sabbat Worlds Crusade No problems Montonious! Just got a tad excited after finishing up the Horus Heresy novel, 'The Outcast Dead'. Good read btw! Revealed quite a bit of info we didn't know before in regards to the proto-Astartes, and since no WH40K wiki (that I'm aware of) had anything written up about them...couldn't resist..writing..article..AAAGHHH!!! Bad adept..bad!! (Smacks own hand!) I know I should have finished up the Sabbat Worlds page before undertaking something new, and I shall..shortly. LOL! Can't wait to see what else is on the plate! Algrim Whitefang 08:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang RE:Forums Sure! I'll create the index page later today at Forum:Index. What would you like the sub-forums to be called (ie. Help Desk)? Mark (talk) 08:12, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :It all depends on the amount of sub-forums you want :). And we can always add another subforum if needed. Mark (talk) 21:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC) In case it interests you You might want to have a look at that. And no, I don't even have an account there (yet) and no, none of the posts there are by me. Just found it when reviewing what people think about the Lexicanum. So don't be offended again. --Inquisitor S. 10:11, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Apology I'd just like to apologise for the things i've said. I did not mean any of them personally, at the time i was just angry about the situation. W40K is one of the few things i get very defensive about as i have been a fan of W40K for several years, and dislike it when people seem to have a wrong opinion of it (For example all the people who think the Dawn of War games were first) Please don't take any of what i said as attacks agaist you directly, you have done a fantastic job of running the wiki so far. I was merely seeing if any of the other people i talk to shared some of my opinion. I realise now that i was wrong and should not of said those things, i had completely misunderstand what you meant. It was wrong of me to come here and try to change everything you've worked hard to create without knowing the full reasons why you've made the choices you have. I did not mean to go behind your back, it just seemed like at the time you were making all the decisions based on what you wanted yourself (I also only saw two admins on the admin page so assumed you were the one who chooses everything), but i understand now that the point was to differentiate the site from Lexicanum and there are not two sites that have the same content. Sorry for being close-minded at the time. I assume you probably don't want me here anymore so i will leave if that is what you want. I did not mean to cause trouble and will leave you alone. I did not understand your goals for this wiki, now i do i know that i was completely wrong and should not have argued with you. I had assumed that you did not understand what i was saying and did not consider there could be a reason for it. Sorry. Mentlegen324 15:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sabbat Worlds Crusade Geeze..thanks boss! 'Can't wait' (he says facetiously, with a knowing wink of the eye). LOL! Algrim Whitefang 08:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Quotation Apparently you didn’t like my quotation on the Eisenhon page. I can admit that it was a bit long and that I had some problems with the layout, but I still think it’s a quite dramatic word exchange, which really shows how far Eisenhorn have sunken. I guess it’s a bit of a spoiler, especially in the beginning of the text, but the page is already filled with spoilers. Think on it.Tzaa 12:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say hey since I joined up. I truly appreciate your efforts. Alot of work i'm sure, but very worthwhile endeavor. Will contact you again after I have explored more. You are a true Remebrancer. Just dont start painting in feces and blood(like Serena D'Angelus)...unless that would help!? Haha Well Done Sir Mr. Cogitator 10:21, November 14, 2011 (UTC)